The Bewitched Viking
by banana-san
Summary: Naruto's island is raided by vikings who are lead by the infamous Sasuke. Claiming that Naruto is a witch who put a spell on him 2 years earlier Sausake prepares to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any original Naruto characters.**

**The Bewitched Viking!**

**Sasuke's pov**

_The first time I saw him he was dressed in silver moonlight while he was bathing. He moved through the water like a gently breeze or even better like a beautiful god. I hadn't gone to that small island for rape or plunder, not that time; I had gone because something called me there. A soft whisper beckoned me closer and closer to that island where I saw that beautiful man._

_Now you must understand I was never a superstitious man but the events that occurred on that island did raise a few questions. It all happened when I was heading home with my men that I had a strange urge to go west. So I told my men to head in that direction. Though they gave me questioning looks, they did what I asked, for I was their lord and master._

"_My lord" said Shikamaru, my co-captain, "may I ask what you are doing?"_

"_No", I replied. He didn't say anything else for he knew I was in no mode to talk._

_Soon we arrived at a multitude of tiny islands called the Isle of Fire. I had a feeling that this was the place so I jumped out of ship and walked to shore. "My Lord! Would you like me to come with!?" Shikamaru called from the ship. I shake my head no and continued to walk into the near by woods. I can not describe to you the feeling I had while walking, I had never been to that island yet I knew I was heading in the right direction. _

_I had been walking for a while when all of a sudden I heard splashing. So I turned in that direction, moved a couple of tree limbs out of the way, and… that's when I saw him._

_I had never seen a man or woman that beautiful. His hair was as blonde as the sun, his skin though drenched in moonlight was still very tan, and his eyes were as blue as the clearest sky. He was also as naked as the day he was born._

_As I watched him I could feel my self growing hard. Oh.. he was so lovely. I wanted to feel him under me and begging me for more. As these thoughts became more and more tempting I finally decided to act them out. _

_So I silently crept up behind him and pinned him to the ground. I was originally expecting struggle, but he gave none. He just looked up at me with fear in those blue eyes of his. As I was trying to work out my shaft he said one word and one word only, "Nay". Then he kicked me in my groin and ran off. As I lay on the ground shaking in pain I thought 'wichcraft'! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch.2

Konoha: Uchiha manor- 6 months later

" D you Sasuke!" You've been acting weird ever since you came back from that trip!" yelled Itachi to his younger brother. " You've lost your appetite for sex and pillage plus on top of that you've been a bore more than usual! What exactly happened on that stupid voyage of yours?"

Sasuke just sent his brother one of his famous deaths glares and went back to silently watching the fire in their huge manor over looking the Sea of Konoha. Though he hated to admit it, there was actually some truth in his brother's words. Even he noticed that he was acting unlike himself. Ever since he came back from the Isle of Fire he hadn't taken much interest in anything like he used to. When he and his men trained, he would zone out ,when one of the servant wenches tried to make pass at him or one of the cute pages tried to come on to him he couldn't help but compare them to the blond back on the island.

This way of thinking had kept Sasuke miserable for 6 long months. Always no matter what he did all he could think about was that beautiful, blond piece of tail on that island.

It was as if the boy had cast a spell on him. In fact, Sasuke was convinced that that was what it was, a spell. It had to be, for no other person had ever affected him this way. It would explain everything, the fact that he had been lured to the isle by some unspeakable force or the fact that when he tried to ravish the boy, the blond said "nay" when his shaft was thick with need or that he had kicked Sasuke in the balls. No one but a witch would be that cruel.

Yes Sasuke was convinced that the boy was a witch and he was going to make him pay.


End file.
